


A Long Night

by heisnameless



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisnameless/pseuds/heisnameless
Summary: Just a good ole blowjob in the back of the Duck Tape.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 21





	A Long Night

“Ya’ wanna do what ta’ me, darlin’?” Clyde drawls as he stands behind the bar, wiping down a glass as he looks across to you. You’re perched on a stool, grinning ear to ear as you watch him. 

“I want to suck you off, right here.” You lean forward onto the bar in a half-drunken stupor as you cup your cheeks in your palms, watching him as his mouth falls open. His eyes dart from side to side, making sure no one’s heard you, but he knows they haven’t because they’re too far to hear. 

“I dunno know if ya’ are aware ‘a this, but we’re inna bar.” He teases, a small smile coming to his lips as his head tilts. There’s this slight twinkle in his eyes as he shifts, attempting to subtly adjust his hardening dick in his jeans. His grasp has noticeably tightened on the glass in his hand though and it has your grin so wide it hurts. 

The two of you had been together for a few months now and every so often, you brought up random little things that made his heart jump straight out of his throat. This was one of those moments. You weren’t against climbing over the bar the moment he gave the slightest nod, his voice husky. “Ya’ know how ta’ get ta’ the back, don’t ya’, darlin’?”

You climb over the bar instead of the very optimal choice of walking around, giggling as he places his hands on your waist, lifting you up and over before settling you down. Brushing against his dick with your hand before he swats your ass and pushes you on your way, towards the backroom. Clearing his throat, he continued to clean glasses and fill drinks as you made your way to the backroom. It was at most five minutes before he was behind you, arms wrapping around you and tugging you back against him. 

“Next time ya’ plan somethin’ like ‘his, ya’ better tell me. I’ll clear out the whole bar just ta’ fuck ya’.” He leans down to press a kiss just below your earlobe as you press back against him, groaning as you grin. 

“Isn’t that the fun of it, baby? The surprise?” You tease, turning in his arms before you drop to your knees in front of him. You don’t give Clyde much of a chance to catch you so he pouts down at you, hand coming to brush through your hair before his fingers brush your jaw. His thumb parts your lips and your tongue licks the pad of it, moaning as you close your lips around his thumb. 

“M’gonna fuck ya’ tonight.” He promises as you undo his jeans, quick as you tuck his boxer briefs down and under his balls. Licking up his length, you moan at the taste of him and his fingers tighten in your hair, hips pushing forward before you take the head of him into your mouth. Pulling off him, you stroke him, spreading your spit as you look up at him with a hum. 

“You taste good, baby. Always taste so sweet, swear to god, you’re the sweetest thing.” Leaning forward, you kiss his clothed thigh before taking one of his balls into your mouth, making his cock twitch.

“C’mon, darlin’, gimme ‘at mouth ‘a yers, wanna fuck ya’ mouth.” He groans, head falling back as he pulls your head forward. You let your mouth fall open, tongue on his dick again before you sit back and give him a slight nod, letting him go. He wastes no time thrusting into the heat of your mouth, settling in deep until your nose presses against his abdomen. The head of his dick presses against the back of your throat and for a moment, you gag before your body relaxes, adjusting to the girth of him. 

Pulling out, he thrusts back into your mouth slowly, fucking your mouth at a slow pace as he watches you just take it. It’s a beautiful sight as he catches your eye. His lips are puffed and pouty as he watches you, eyes darkened with lust because he knows the moment he gets you home, he’s going to bend you over the counter and fuck you for _hours_. Gonna fuck you until you scream for pulling this little stunt because even when the bar closes, he’s still going to have to clean back here since this is definitely a health code violation. But for right now, he doesn’t care and neither do you. 

You’ve got you’re jaw slackened just for him, ready to take everything he’s going to give you. There’s tears in the corners of your eyes from where he’s hit the back of your throat in his unforgiving thrusts that he reaches down to wipe away with the pad of his thumb as your eyelids close, humming around his dick as he groans. “So gorgeous.” He praises, pushing in all the way as he stills his hips, pulling out of your mouth. “M’gonna cum, darlin’, where ya’ want it?”

You pull off him, catching your breath as you watch him stroke himself, bringing himself right to the edge of an orgasm with dazed eyes. You can’t take your eyes off his hand, feeling your cunt pulse under your skirt before you silently open your mouth and tilt your head up. He groans as he watches you, stroking himself faster as he aims for your mouth, spurts landing on your lips, tongue and chin. “So fuckin’ gorgeous, my gorgeous lil’ cumbucket. Aren’t ya’, darlin’?”

You bring you hand to his, pulling it to your mouth as you keep your eyes on his, tongue coming out to lick his palm, savoring the taste of him that hadn’t made it to your mouth. His dick jumps at the sight and you moan, hips shifting before you gather up the cum on your chin and lips and suck it from your fingers too. “Thank you, baby, for curbing my thirst.”

He helps you to your feet as you tuck him back into his jeans. As you do, he takes the time to get himself a real good feel of you under your skirt and he groans as he feels you bare, growling as his nose nudges the side of your head. “Ya’ just wanna get fucked, don’t ya’?”

It was going to be a long night. 


End file.
